degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-6916727-20130304204414
Ok, so I've been thinking about this ever since I watched this episode so I thought I'd just post how I feel and this seemed like a good place to do that. Well first off hi, you can call me J or Jay. I've been a fan of Degrassi ever since the 2nd half of the 5th season began, though I started with the first season and skipped around between seasons. Never in my entire time watching this series, and really any tv show at that, have I ever been so impacted by a characters death. It's just so unreal. I'm currently in a college dorm so we don't get Teennick here, and I've been kinda avoiding Degrassi waiting until I came home for spring break to catch up, but I decided to catch up on all the tv I've missed since 2013 started. I already knew some kind of tragedy happened but I didn't think to much of it stared with BSS1 and as the episode went on, I began thinking about this tragedy and watching Cam break down in the classroom with Alli, I immediately thought "Oh no please don't tell me this poor kid isn;t going to commit suicide". I even stopped the episode and texted my friend who I always talk Degrassi with and said "about this tragedy...how bad is it?" I didn't really pay attention to the convo between Alli and Cam, but come to the scene where Maya and Cam have made up and are cuddling, that scene was nice. Maya is my favorite character right now. She's kinda like a replacement for Emma(even though Clare's kinda supposed to be the "Emma" right now). And I never was really attached to Cam but I just loved those two together. and that whole scene and the video message made me like Cam a lot. Then comes Cam and Zig scene and all of my worries about this tragedy come back and I don't even go on to part 2 for hours(mostly waiting for my friend to text back since she works). Then of course I made the mistake of pressing the back button and Ray of Light promo is on and ""Campbell Saunders is Dead" is the first thing I hear. Immediately I knew. So I had no choice but to watch part 2 and let me just say, the actors were amazing/ It just pained me to watch the scene with Dallas and Alli when Dallas is saying "Say it's our fault! We failed him!!" And of course I start crying for Maya, even though she wasn't exactly crying herself. When she replayed that video message, It was just so sad. But I was still shocked by what she said at the vigil. And no I'm not blaming Zig, but I really don't like him. What he said was just wrong obviously. But what really upset me, if you claim that he is "psycho". Then why still say those things. I mean I'm sure the kid didn;t think Cam was going to kill himself, but if you think someone's psycho then you should know most likely not to say those things. I really hope that Zig and Maya don't ever get together. I don't care if it happens in the next season or the season after. I just don't want them together, and I know it's going to happen. Anyway I know this is getting long, but I just could not stop thinking about the fact that Cam killed himself. Watching BSS1 again and seeing him and Maya together, then seeing him tear up after him and Zig exchanged words, I can't help but just feel bad. I've never felt this way about a character dying; It's like losing a friend almost. I can't even imagine how I'd feel if I lost a real friend. Idk why, maybe it's the fact that he took his own life, maybe it's the fact that Maya being my favorite and losing her boyfriend, maybe it was seeing everyone's reactions, idk, but it just makes me sad everytime and I can't get it off my mind. I feel like it could have been a little better, but I understand the time constaint. There's only so much you can fit into 30 minutes let alone the limited amount of episodes they have, since I've been writing my own tv series(inspired by Degrassi actually). I'm sure we'll get more out of this storyline then just Eli's little storyline of course. I should probably end it here since it's getting a bit too long, but I just wanted to share all this. i can kinda relate a little, since there was a moment where I was depressed and the thought of suicide did appear briefly in my mind(but not as extreme as Cam persay). It's a hard feeling to describe, but I'm going to miss Cam a lot.